Busy lifestyles often force individuals to plan their recreational activities (e.g., yoga class, spin class, outdoor activities, exercise, etc.) during a break from work or to otherwise squeeze such activities into their schedules, often before or after work. To accommodate the needs of both work and recreation, individuals often carry their work materials (e.g., computing devices, paper documents, etc.) in a work bag, such as a briefcase, and their recreational materials (e.g., sports clothing, yoga mat, sneakers, etc.) in a second bag, such as a gym bag. However, it can be inconvenient and challenging to carry two bags. Some individuals address this issue by carrying their work and recreational materials in a single bag, thereby creating additional problems. For example, most bags are designed for a single function, such as carrying work materials or recreational materials. Further, many bags lack the accommodating features specific to either work bags or recreational bags. For example, a recreational bag may lack compartments and protection for different computing devices, documents, or other work materials, and a work bag may lack compartments for wet items, cosmetics, shoes, or other recreational materials.
In addition to lacking accommodating features, many bags are not suitable for use in an office or work environment as well as a gym or recreational environment. Stated differently, many bags are not capable of handing the different environments, either physically or socially. For example, it is undesirable and otherwise inappropriate for a bag that houses gym clothes and a yoga mat to emit foul odors in a work environment. Additionally, a bag should have a socially acceptable appearance for a workplace setting. Conversely, a bag housing work materials that is placed in a gym or recreational environment should be secure to protect any valuable items, computing devices, and proprietary or confidential materials.
Further, many bags, particularly work bags, fail to sufficiently ventilate articles and/or the interior of the bag. As such, many bags often retain moisture or are prone to the growth of microorganisms.
With these thoughts in mind, among others, various aspects of presently disclosed technology were conceived.